


wish

by Waywarder



Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: In which Aziraphale might actually be a Disney princess.Part of Drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables holiday collection!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558789
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	wish

After Crowley had fallen asleep, Aziraphale snuck away to his desk. An empty sheet of paper there taunted him, and had been so for several days. See, Crowley’s Christmas present sat tucked away (locked away, in fact) in one of those desk drawers, and Aziraphale desperately wanted to come up with the right words to accompany it.

He thought of every poem he had memorized, every song he knew, every word of love in every language he had ever heard… Aziraphale loved words, and they had never failed him before. 

But it was Christmastime, and he had a gift for Crowley, and he was finally allowed to give it to him without any pretense or subterfuge, and he wanted to say something absolutely glorious when he did so. 

He knew what he was planning to do, and he wanted to do it right. 

Aziraphale sighed, and rested his chin in his hands. Feeling on the verge of defeat for another evening, he glanced out the window. His eyes widened at what he saw. Crowley’s voice crept into his head:

_You have got to be fucking kidding me, angel._

A shooting star ran across the night sky. Aziraphale was very clever. He knew all the rules about shooting stars. He set down his pen, and pulled his sweater more tightly about himself. And, with a look backwards to make sure that Crowley was still safe and secure on the sofa, Aziraphale opened the front door, and walked outside. He stood there on the sidewalk, and regarded the night sky.

Crowley made some of those stars. Surely they would be kind to him now. 

“I wish,” he began, softly. “I wish to be strong enough to take care of him always. I wish to never take for granted how much he takes care of me. I wish that I will be able to make him as happy as he deserves to be. I wish that we will make each other better and stronger and braver. I wish to never be afraid of this love again. I wish...”

A hand fell to rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder, and Aziraphale did not jump. Who else could it possibly be?

Aziraphale covered Crowley’s hand with his own, and Crowley twisted his thumb up from under Aziraphale’s grasp so that he might gently stroke the angel’s knuckles.

“I hope you don’t find me too terribly ridiculous,” Aziraphale confessed, but it was half-hearted. He knew what the response would be. 

“Oh, I do,” Crowley said, looking up at the sky. “But if you’re ridiculous, then I’m ridiculous.”

“And why is that, my dear?”

“Come on, angel. You think I haven’t wished on a star for you before?”

“Oh, Crowley.”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand, and turned to face him. 

“Listen, angel,” he reached for Aziraphale’s other hand. “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re up to some sort of scheme. Know you too well for you to think you’re getting away with that.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest, but Crowley stopped him with a kiss. And then he pulled away just enough to murmur in Aziraphale’s ear:

“Don’t trouble yourself with the words. You know I’m rubbish with them anyway. Whatever you’re feeling, whatever you’re wishing… I promise that I already know. I know everytime you just say ‘I love you,’ I know when you cover me up with blankets when I fall asleep on your sofa, I know when you smile at me the way you smile at fancy cakes, I know when you stop Apocalypses with me…”

Aziraphale laughed at that, trembling slightly from cold and from emotion.

“My point is,” Crowley continued. “Whatever you’re going to do… You’re enough, Aziraphale. Don’t stay up late into the night worrying yourself about it, yeah?”

Aziraphale nodded, leaning away just enough to see Crowley’s face again. The demon was smiling.

“Besides,” Crowley couldn’t help himself, that smile turning into something more of a smirk. “All this sneaky, late night writing, I think, is really distracting you from other activities we could be getting up to at this blasted hour of the night.”

And once again, Aziraphale opened his mouth, this time in faux-outrage, and Crowley stopped him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm really stoked about the next two prompts, so I hope you'll continue to join me for this soft, soft series.
> 
> I'm wiserandwaywarder at Tumblr, if that's your jam! Have a lovely day!


End file.
